


Light Bringer

by ArixaScribe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Powers, Lions, Love, M/M, Other, give Keith a girlfriend, lotor is a dad, lotor sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArixaScribe/pseuds/ArixaScribe
Summary: On a mission, a young Blade discovers a small child with it mother. The mother begins to plead with him to take her child from the ship, to keep her away from Zarkon and those in the royal palace. To keep her from becoming a monster like her father. The Blade gives in and take the child.The Blades then begin to raise and train her as one of their own not letting her out on missions in fear that Zarkon or his forces would capture her.But as news of Voltron spreads and when they come to visit the Blade's base she grows restless and want to join in on the fight. Feelings and tensions arise when the young light bringer fights alongside the red paladin.What.. Will.. Happen..( Please not that this doesn't really follow a story line with any of the episodes. )
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Alien Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	1. 0.0

** Hope Is Born  **

Crying and screams pain filled the air, the girl's face was covered in beads of sweat. Anguish clouded her thoughts. "Morin, you must push." 

"I..I can't..." She cries out, more tears streaming down her face. "I can't.." 

The nurse beside her says, "Just a few minutes more and you'll have a life time of joy."

"But will I?" She asks, "As soon as she doesn't need me anymore, she will be taken from me and I'll be killed."

Morin lets out another scream of pain, her hand squeezes the woman's hand so hard everyone present could hear the bones breaking. "You don't know that, my dear. Push. Push Morin."

Leting out a battle cry, Morin begins to push. When a cry fills the air her body relaxes and she leans back and rests upon the back of the back board. The nurse craddles the small child who instinctively relaxes in the nurses arms says to Morin as she hands her the the child, "You were correct at guessing, you do have a beautiful baby girl." 

Morin looked at her baby and began to smile as she looked upon her face. She held every feature of her mother. The same star marks that lines her cheek bones, the same piercing green eyes, the same white hair. The only thing that was different was the strikingly pointed ears. She knew those exactly where those came from. But it didn't matter to her, it didn't matter what features she obtained from her father. She was her baby and she'd love her no matter what. Even if her father was diabolical and a monster, she didn't want her to be raised by him at all. She'd grow up to be just like him. People would fear her and she never wanted that for her child. Bringers of Light were supposed to be a symbol of hope and life. 

Now they were under the emporors rule, only two left until now. The small child, who was now cleaned up and given back to its mother, looked up at Morin with such hope and light. There wasn't anything evil in the small childs eyes and she vowed that she'd keep it that way for as long as she possibly could. 

Morin was given an hour after giving birth to rest and regain her strength before she'd be taken back to her room, where her friend nursed her own child. When the timer began to sound, the young child began to cry and wail at the frightening dinging noise. As the child first started to cry, mornin watched as a small purplish tint started crawl across her skin. The nurse woman from the infirmary shuts the timer off and begins to help Morin to her feet. Walking her over to the door, they open it to find a galran male in purple suit, a mask covering his face, and a hood over his head. 

The blade member steps inside the room and shuts the door behind him. Morin eyed him, taking in his features. Before her family and species were erratically taken out she had heard small rumors of Galra based fighters who were trying to take back the empire from Zarkon's control. But this couldn't be one of them, could it?

"Don't say a word to one of the soldiers or sentries. I am on a delicate mission, one that could turn the tides of this war." The blade member says as he takes off his mask revealing a younger looking Galra male. 

Then it clicked in Morin's mind. This young man was her answer. He could get her baby to safety and she'd be raised by the marmorans. She wouldn't be in his hands. She wouldn't be turned into a mindless emotionless soldier. But more importantly she'd be safer with them than she would be here. 

Lifting her satchel strap up over her head, she begins to hand the small child over to the young galra, "Please take my baby."

"I can not do that, younglings need to be with their mothers." The galran male says as he takes a step back from the two women. 

The nurse woman takes the strap from Morin and steps closer, "This child is going to be important to Zarkon's army. She is going to be the next Light Bringer. She will grow up and learn how to kill thousands as easily as breathing."

"Please take her so she will not meet the same fate as I will." Morin tells the young blade member, "Hurry you must leave before the guard's come to escort me back to my room."

The young blade member thinks quickly. Should he take the child? He was never advised what to do in these situations. But be had heard his superior say something about a light bringer. So without listening to the very small voice in the back of his head, he grabs the satchel gently and places it so the child is close to his chest before he moves out the door, disappearing into the shadows. 

Turning down the hallway, the young blade member uses the sides of the walls to flip over the oncoming sentries that run into each other as they watch the blade member flip and take each other out. As the Galra male was flipping the small child began to rise up out of the satchel and began to fall. Reaching out the blade member tries to catch the small child but she soon falls out of his reach. The small child begins to giggle and before the blade member knew it the child was floating in midair, a beautiful glow covering every square inch of the child's body.

Quickly without processing anything, he chalked it up to the entire Light Bringer senario and grabs the child from the air and places her back into the stachel where she continues to giggle and laugh. "Hush little one. We must be silent if we do not wish to caught."

The baby takes in his features and quickly picks up the concern in his face, she soon quits laughing and the glowing dies down until it completely fades away. The blade member continues to move throughout the facility until he gets their randevue point, meeting up with a few of his fellow blade members. "Anlok what is in your satchel?"

Anlok moves the satchel some so the blades could see the child's face, "What is that?! Why do you have a youngling?!"

"It is the next light bringer, Zarkon will harness this child's abilities and it will bring death to us all." Anlok tells his comradesas he adjusts the childs position on his chest. 

"We shall see what Ulaz decides to do once we return to the blade." The leader on the mission says, "Load up, everyone."

The blade members climb into the shuttle they came in on and wait the long ride back to the blade of marmora base. Anlok looks at the small baby in the satchel, she was sound asleep, snuggled in closely to the man's chest, soaking up the heat and comfort he provided. It was very hard to believe that this child would become a cold blooded killer. But then again, he didn't know much about Light Bringers. No one really did. Only a few of the senior blade members knew and the head of the blade knew but that was it. 

He knew one thing; he'd surely was going to find out more when he returned home.

(Unedited)


	2. 0.05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I promise it'll be longer in the next one. It's titles 0.05 because it's kind of an add on to 0.0. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be 0.1 and she's going to be older a lot older. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

** Unity Upon The Stars  **

  
When they arrived at the base, Anlok gently craddles the small child near his chest, letting her grasp and tug lightly on his long braided hair. She lets out a small cooing noise as Anlok heads further into the room. Heading towards the leaders office, he ignores the weird looks he receives from the other blade members.

Reaching the door, he knocks on it slightly and says, "Ulaz, it's Anlok."

"Come in." Anlok pushes the door open and then shuts it behind him, he moves towards his desk.

The small baby begins to squirm in the satchel, so without thinking Anlok picks her up out of it and gently places the child on Ulaz's desk. "This is the Light Bringer?" Disbelief flooded his features.

Anlok nods. The small child begins to reach for the blade and grabs ahold of the hand with her small fingers, pulling it forward so she could get a better look. She goes to put the bottom of the handle in her mouth but Ulaz stops her, taking the blade away in the process. This angered and upset the small baby. Her body began to heat up and glow like it had done when she was floating but it had a redder tint to the usual goldish glow. Her teeth sharpened and the whites of her eyes turned yellow, a small growl escapes her lips as she begins to crawl towards Ulaz who glances up at Anlok in surprise.

He sets the blade down and gently picks up the child, "Hush now child. We will get you an appropriate toy to chew on."

Craddling the small child close to him, she squirms and tries to break free from his grasp. Walking out into the center room where most of all the blades were gathering, Ulaz holds up the child and announces, "This is the light bringer, she stays with us no matter what. We will embrace her as our own. If anyone has a problem they can take it up with me."

The child stops squirming and looks at all the galran faces staring up at her. She lets out a small laugh that soon gets taken over by a sneeze that's causes sparks to fly and bounce across the floor in front of them. Instead of crying, the small girl begins to laugh and move her arms and legs in joy.

That was the moment the blades realized that raising the small light bringer was going to be harder than any mission or training exercise.

Ulaz brought the small child to the nursery and gently set her down. The small child started to calm down as she took in her surroundings. The care giver there began too look over her and with Ulaz's instructions she began to run every test she could think of. "The child is of three different heritages..."

Anlok and Ulaz looked at the woman in complete shock and disbelief. That had never happened before. The care giver turns the screen and shows them the results, "Galran, Altean, and Lithian."

"There has never been a mixture of these species, it is very surprising her birthgiver was able to carry her. She must have had some complications."

Ulaz looks at the child sitting patiently on the small bed, "We should give you a name little one."

"Akira." After a small pause Anlok says, "Her light will bring clearity to the universe."

"Her time will come yes..." Ulaz says, "but for now she will train. Zarkon can never get his hands on her."

And that's where she stayed. Couped up in the head base of the Blade of Marmora until the war would need her the most.  
  


___________________________

Word Count : 617

_______________________  
( Unedited )


	3. 0.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the blades call the young galra kits, even if they're of mating age. So even though Akira is around 17 she is still refered to as a kit. Just like Keith will be in future chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Visions of Loss**

  
"Akira, wake." Kolivan's voice rang through the young girls ears causing her to groan and burry her head under the pillow. She hated these early morning meditation sessions.

Akira's nose began to twitch upward as Kolivan's scent changes. Sitting up, she rubs her eyes tiredly and moves the different body parts away from her before she moves out of the nest where Anlok and a few other blade members still asleep. It was a common accurance for Galran kits to sleep entangled with other older Galra. It provided them with comfort and warmth. She changes out of her sleep wear and into her normal training clothes and follows Kolivan out the room.

After many twists and turns they come to their destination; a room built into the planet where water fell through the cracks, making it possible for life to grow. It's where they got most of their food and water from. Here Akira and Kolivan, the new leader of the blades, would train her in the less destructive parts of her abilities and where they'd meditate together. Akira never liked getting up early to train but she liked the feeling she got from the place and that was enough to pull herself out bed. (Well it was that and the fact that if she didn't wake up to train she'd end up cleaning out Snerve's ship. No one in their right mind wanted to.)

Taking their seats on the floor, Akira rests her hands in front of her stomach, closing her eyes as she focuses all her energy. Inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth calmed her mind and left it empty. Left it ready for the universe's cosmic waves to flow though her body. It took practice and the first time she successful connected with the energy of the cosmos she passed out and didn't wake for a few days scaring the crap out of all the blades.

Letting another breath in and out, she felt the energy start to flow through her entire body giving her a weightlessness feeling throughout her entire body. Little did she know that she was actually glowing and floating a few inches off the ground.

Images began to flash through her head, she saw five people, earthlings she suspected by their anatomical features, piloting five lions. She watches as the images change and the five lions merge together to form a man of sorts. The images change again landing on the outpost Ulaz was in charge of explode, taking a mechanical monster with it. Tears began to stream down her face at his death. Faster than she can register what's going on an image of Galra male flashes through her head, she knew exactly who it was when she looked into his eyes; it was the emperor. The one who gave her nightmares as a small child.

Losing focus, her body falls to the ground. Tears continue to stream down her cheeks as she tries to catch her breath. Kolivan notices the kits distress and quickly rushes over to her, scooping her up and placing her in his lap. "Akira, what is it? What did you see?"

Another sob escapes her lips, "He's gone...Ulaz.. sacrificed himself for them..."

"Kit, I spoke with Ulaz moments before I came to wake you." Kolivan states, hoping to calm the young galran tribrid down, "He is perfectly fine. Try to calm yourself and tell me what you saw."

Akira couldn't bring herself to speak. Ulaz and a few other of the senior blade members were the closest thing she had to father's. The loss hit her hard. Reaching her hands up to Kolivan's temples, a soft glow emanates from her finger tips as the images play through Kolivan's head, letting him see exactly what she saw. Once the vision passes, he lets out a sigh and holds her close to him. "It will be alright, kit."

"Rest, you will feel better when you wake." Slowly Kolivan runs his hands through her long white hair and lets out a soothing purring noise to help the kit in his arms fall asleep.

This wasn't the first time she'd have visions of something that was going to happen or watched while an event was happening. It was something Kolivan wished Light Bringers weren't able to do. It had brought the girl so much pain and heart break, watching those she cared about die or get gravely injured and die later when they returned to the base. After her fist vision she had begged Kolivan and even Ulaz to go on the next mission with the blades but both leader and former leader forbade it. She didn't speak to them for a good week.

But their answers didn't stop her from asking again and again, each time she received the same answer; no. That didn't discourage her. She continued to push and push, hopefully that one day they'd break.

Kolivan lifts the young kit up and brings her back to her room to be comforted by the other blades. Once he sets her down, she cuddles in between Anlok and Posil and falls into a deeper sleep. The older blade member heads to his holo-pad and begins to type in Ulaz's location, finding the base is no longer there. Meaning what Akira saw was correct. Ulaz had sacrificed himself for Voltron.

Knowing Ulaz, he gave them the location of their head base. Voltron would soon arrive at their location. The push of Voltron coming knew he couldn't keep Akira with in the compounds. She'd push further and want to help them. He knew her to well to sit around and watch as others put their life on line for the fate of the universe. With Voltron coming into play, they'd lose their hold on her. They wouldn't be able to protect her anymore. She wasn't the same small child anymore.

Kolivan turns off his holo-pad and goes back to the room where Akira slept with their fellow blades. He watched as a comforting glow began to fill the room as her lips twitched into a smile. Her dreams were filled with good memories of her fallen father figure.

Turning to the left, Kolivan decided to take his own advice and get a few more hours of sleep. Maybe that would help him figure out what to do next.

Akira's dreams soon flickered and darkened as a voice fills the dark empty void she found herself in, "Akira..." It whispers causing her to shiver, "Come back home..."

The voice. It had spoken to her before. It sounded so familiar yet she couldn't place where she had heard it before. But she remembers the feelings it gave her when she heard it and it wasn't something she was fond of. "Your place is here...with your father.."

Her father...she had always wondered who her real father was. When she was younger she had asked Ulaz who her birth father and mother were but he answered with an 'I don't know.' None of the blades really knew and as she grew up, she was okay with not knowing. As far as she was concerned she had a family.

"Come child, embrace your heritage...Come to your empress.." A dark hand began to reach out for her causing her to turn and run the other. There was so much dark energy coming off the hand it terrified her to no end.

She continued to run and run until the hand caught up to her, swallowing her whole. Darkness covering every inch of her body until her body began to glow it's beautiful goldish white color, chasing away the darkness.

Shooting up from the nest, beads of sweat covered her entire face. Her body slowly began to cool off and the glowing started to dim. Her mind raced with information. She wanted answers. She wanted to know. And she wasn't going to stop until she got them.  
  


____________________________

Word Count : 1331

________________________  
( Unedited )


End file.
